


Miss You Like Crazy

by snooppiyohan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seungwoo misses Yohan, Yohan misses Seungwoo too, dongpyo to the rescue, prying seungyul, sulky and sullen seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooppiyohan/pseuds/snooppiyohan
Summary: Yohan is in Japan and Seungwoo kinda misses him a whole awful lot.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Miss You Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is cheesy af and cliché af but the fuck I can’t think of anything at the moment. And yes, again, I’m really doing this fic cos it’s soft. And it’s nagging at me, it wouldn’t make me sleep at night. Hope I won’t flop this one. 
> 
> Got the idea from a co-oneit’s tweet cos Seungwoo breathe. Thanks for that. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

It hasn’t been long since Yohan has gone over to Japan for the taekwondo tournament, but Seungwoo already longs for his bunny teeth and crazy giggles and his panicked mode and his fascinated mood and his annoying antics towards the other members and.. well, just basically _everything_ about Kim Yohan.

The dorm is as lively as it always has been since they’ve moved in but he knew something— or rather, _someone_ — is missing. All of them felt that missing part. One would never be and would never feel the same without the other.

They all miss Yohan, that’s for sure. Even Dongpyo, especially Dongpyo, who’s sharing room with the older boy.

But he misses his bunny thrice as hard as Dongpyo misses the latter.

The first day was cool. He was still fine. Yohan called through FaceTime a couple of times that first day he was in Japan. But of course, being the chaotic that they are, the others crowded his phone— naturally— and he didn’t even get the chance to even say his I miss you’s.

The next day was kinda off. Yohan only called him thrice for the whole day, for only a span of two and a half minutes. Too short for his liking, really.

He didn’t want to let Yohan know that he misses him so bad through a text message. He wanted to tell him face-to-face, albeit having their cellphone screens in between. Just as long as he get to _actually_ _say_ it to him.

So by the end of the day, his mood was sulky and sullen. And of course, his mood didn’t go unnoticed by his ever prying dongsaengs. Not when it’s Hangyul and Seungyoun teaming up to press the subject down.

“It’s about Yohan, isn’t it, hyung?” Hangyul asked, his face almost pressing against his cheek.

Seungyoun sat beside him and rolled his eyes at Hangyul’s remark. “Well, duh, Hangyul. It’s always about Yohan.”

Hangyul ignored Seungyoun and asked, “You haven’t talked for too long, have you?”

This time, Minhee came into the scene and answered, “Seungwoo hyung would’ve had the chance if we— you two especially—“ he pointed to Seungyoun and Hangyul, “hadn’t snatched his phone away from him last night.”

Hangyul and Seungyoun, with faces scrunched up, both asked unison, “How is it our fault?”

“Leave Seungwoo hyung alone, you two.” Wooseok came into view, his eyes glaring back and forth between Seungyoun and Hangyul. “He’s already in a bad mood.”

He smiled gratefully at Wooseok before finally asking, “Where’s Hyeongjun and Junho?”

Dohyon, who came from the kitchen with his mouth half full and hands carrying a bowl of ramen, answered, “Junho hyung and Hyeongjun hyung are in their room, they kinda buried their noses in books and notes.”

Seungwoo nodded. He couldn’t invite the members to go and have a little time down the living room after all.

He sighed.

“What’s with the sigh, hyung?” Hangyul asked.

“That was heavy.” Seungyoun commented. “And deep.” Wooseok gave the former a glare. “What? I’m just saying.” Seungyoun turned to face him. “Hyung, why don’t you call Yohan instead?”

“He might be busy,” Seungwoo reasoned with him, “I don’t want to disturb him.”

“So you’re just going to sulk in here this whole night?” Hangyul asked in exasperation. “Oh, come on!”

Just then, Dongpyo’s voice echoed from the hallway, shouting in a hurried tone, “Seungwoo hyung! Seungwoo hyung!”

“Yes, Dongpyo-yah?”

Dongpyo beamed at them with that adorable smile of his, bouncing on his heels. “Let’s go take a stroll out, hyung! Just you and me, father and son!”

“But it’s late, Pyo.”

“That’s alright, hyung.” Dongpyo cheerfully replied. “Come on, hyung! It’s the perfect time to stroll around. The streets aren’t quite full and it’s cold outside, too. I say, we go eat something, too.”

“Hello!” Hangyul protested, “In case you haven’t noticed, but we still exist.”

But Dongpyo ignored him and coaxed him to go with him. Of course, Seungwoo couldn’t and wouldn’t say no to his son— and to any of the members for that matter.

So he rose up to his feet and said, “Let me just grab my jacket.”

Moments later, they were walking the streets of Apgujeong and found themselves eating tteokbbokki in the middle of the night.

“Are you feeling any better, hyung?” Dongpyo asked minutes after.

Seungwoo smiled and patter his head softly. “I am. Thank you, Pyo.”

Dongpyo just gave him a huge smile.

Without him knowing it was actually Yohan’s idea of taking Seungwoo out tonight on his behalf. Because it’s not just Seungwoo that misses Yohan. Yohan misses his Seungwoo hyung, too. A whole awful lot.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to shower me with complaints about how clapped this fic has turned out!


End file.
